Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke) is a mutant and Otherworlder hybrid. Relationships *John Braddock (ancestor, deceased) *James Braddock, Sr. (father, deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased) *Brian Braddock (twin brother) *James Braddock, Jr. (brother, deceased) *Meggan Puceanu (sister-in-law) Powers and Abilities Powers Betsy is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295 and she is now and Omega-level mutant due to her vast telepathic powers. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Betsy can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like images bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic tracking:'' Her enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psionic shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by powerful telepaths. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," Betsy can focus her psionic powers to her hands to create psychic blades with razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which she plunges into the minds of her victims directly. She often uses these knives to disrupt the neurons of her foes. This ability is able to kill others. *''Mind control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She has the ability ot create illusions to make herself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that aren't truly happening. *''Telepathic detection:'' Betsy can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.. *''Psionic blasts:'' Betsy can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Psionic immunity:'' Betsy has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks, such as mind reading and illusions. *''Astral projection:'' Betsy can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. Telekinesis: Betsy has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can move and levitate other people. Despite being able to telekinetically move objects from a distance and fly as with other telekinetics, she has shown little inclination to do so during combat situations. Her telekinetic ability is much stronger now than it was before. Betsy, at first, seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways. However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Telekinetic shields:'' Betsy can create telekinetic shields of various sizes to deflect and decelerate incoming attacks. *''Telekinetic flight:'' Betsy can personlize her telekinetic ability in such a way that she's able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. *''Telekinetically enhanced condition:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. *''Telekinetic weapons:'' Betsy can construct psionic weapons that damage a target physically and/or mentally. She showed skill in using and creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length, and power for her to use in combat. She has demonstrated the ability to create a katana, crossbow, bow and arrows, spiked flail, and claws. Precognitive dreams: Betsy occasionally has precognitive dreams. Shadow teleportation: Since she was once empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Betsy gained the ability to utilize shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation is not as controlled or precise as other variations of the ability to teleport, it can cover huge distances. On one occasion, she teleported the X-Men from America to Africa in seconds. Reality anchoring: Jamie Braddock altered his sister at a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called the First Fallen. His changing of her personal being gave her immunity to magic, psionics, and alterations to the space-time continuum, as well as being imperceptible by similarly-empowered beings. *''Magical immunity'' *''Telepathic immunity'' *''Chronokinetic immunity'' Former powers Technological invisibility: Betsy was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was hit reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though she is now undetectable to certain cosmic entities thannks to her brother. Abilities Master martial artist: Betsy has been classified as a master martial artist, though she specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various ninjutsu techniques, such as taijutsu and kenpo. Even though is known as a ninja and worked for the Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster. Betsy has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills. Betsy is also well-versed in the use of all ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape and evasion, covert methods, ninja espionage, and acrobatics. Master telepathic combatant: As a telepath, Betsy takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster. She can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and superhuman alike. Advanced telekinetic combatant: As a telekinetic mutant, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, making her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents, such as a holographic version of Victor Creed in the Danger Room. Betsy was also able to match Rogue's attacks during a training session despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced strength and speed at the time. Weaknesses Power limitation: The downside of her new powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic abilities depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it harder for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance, if she is using telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and, at the time, she is unable to utilize her other telepathic skills. Aside from this, her previous resistance to both reality warps and telepathy seemed to tarnish after the Red Queen's manipulation and she can now be detected by elecronic devices. Category:Mutants Category:Otherworlders